


A Day to Remember

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Effigy Burning, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Wakes & Funerals, a literal roast session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Kylo Ren is dead and Ben lives, but at what cost?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a post TROS fic where every ridiculous thing that happened is canon? It's more likely than you think

It was quite the rainy day when they laid Kylo Ren to rest. It perfectly captured the somber mood. Well, at least it had began as a somber affair. Poe had taken it upon himself to officiate the event and seeing as most were ready list every crime and atrocity done by the deceased.

"I know we'd all like to list every crime and atrocity done by the deceased", Poe began. "But we don't speak ill of the dead. In honor of that, I shall only mention the very worst evils against humanity and the galaxy."

He cleared his throat and began, starting with the destruction of Luke's fledgling jedi order and after quite a few minutes, ending with his short stint as Palpatine's disciple. The crowd nodded at each one, everyone in attendance having been effected by Kylo Ren in one way or another.

"Don't forget complicit in the kidnapping, indoctrination, and conscription of children!", Finn shouted.

"And psychological torture!", Rey added.

"How could I forget psychological torture?", Poe shook his head. "Along with physical torture."

"And last week he didn't do his cleaning duties!", someone else in the crowd yelled.

"He took the last roll yesterday!"

"He bumped into BB-8 and didn't apologize!"

"Poor fashion sense!"

"That stuff is all recent!", the newly reborn Ben shouted back from the front row of his own funeral.

"And all of it atrocious", Poe said. "Which is why today we shall lay Kylo Ren to rest so that Ben may live once more."

From where he stood, he light a torch and held it to an effigy made of dry grass, covered in a black cloak. Before setting it aflame, he looked down at Ben, directly into his eyes.

"For as long as you live, you will never be able to bring back the lives you destroyed. You will forever carry them with you. And while some may call you Ben and treat you as a soul on the mend, know that there are those who can never forgive and there is not a person in the galaxy who will ever forget."

Ben swallowed and nodded solemnly. Even among the people here, who were putting up with this whole funeral, were those that would never fully warm up to him. He had done unforgivable things. The fact that he was even able to stand among them at all was a miracle. Poe set fire to the Kylo Ren stand-in and the crowd cheered as it burned. It was a loud reminder of Ben's place in the universe.

"I'm ready to forget today already", he muttered.

"What a coincidence", Poe said as he jumped down from the stage. "So am I."

"I don't know. I think we could celebrate this day by throwing burnt bread at Ben's head", Rose said.

"Waste of bread", Rey and Finn said in unison.

"Besides, I'm done hating", Finn continued. "We should be celebrating the things we love, right?"

Poe smiled. "I couldn't agree more." He grabbed Finn's hands and pulled him close. "Will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy-"

He was cut off by cheers and whoops from the crowd before he could even finish. Ben didn't know what to do with himself but he was a little happy at not being the center of attention right now. After Poe completed his proposal and and Finn accepted eagerly this day was henceforth known as their engagement anniversary and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on my tumblr for finnpoe prompts


End file.
